Blue Rose
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Demyx is heartbroken and behind in his school work. When he meets the infamous blue rose to be his tutor some things are brought to light in Demyx's heart. Even when love is thought to be shameless.
1. Scent of roses

**Author notes:**

_Hey._

It's _Oct.5th/11._ I'm editing the following chapters. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DemZexi. Mild Swears. Side pairings- AkuRoku.

**Kiss a Rose Princess**. Is where I got the idea for this story. It's a manga style anime. :)

~ .**Read and Review**. **_No flames Or Bashing._** ~

* * *

><p>Ever wake up and wonder why you're alive? It hurts when I'm heart broken, when everything doesn't feel real anymore, and breathing is the last thing I want to think about.<p>

That's how I felt. Not the best of days or years.

My name is Demyx. I live on my own and a few months ago, I was dating the most amazing guy ever, he was a dream come true. He supported me and never let me get to myself. So long story short; I was in love with him, but he broke it off telling me that was his intention from the start, to hurt and destroy me. How cruel, I hadn't seen it coming.

I left school for an entire semester, I decided not to go again but Axel; my best friend ranted onto me about going and showing that bastard I was better off without him.

The bastards name is Marluxia, pink stupid manipulated freak.

I got up from my bed really slowly, my eyes hurt and my muscles ached. There was a knock at my door but I didn't bother answering, I picked up some clothes from the floor and walked to the bathroom. The knocking continued but I shut the bathroom door and everything was silent.

I turned the tap and hot water rushed out of the facet, pulling this small nob and it came out of the shower head. I stripped and jumped into the shower, feeling the heat wash over my body.

When I was done washing my body and my hair, I got out and dried myself off with a white towel. Slowly putting my clothes on, I grabbed some jell that was in the cabnet, and sticking my hair up like a mohawk slash mullet, whatever made sense.

Once I left the bathroom, I finally decided to answer the front door. When I did the person revealed to be a tall red-head with green eyes and a smirk. My best friend Axel, he looked very mature unlike myself.

He was wearing black jeans that were held up by his belt, a lack v-neck shirt and a white shirt over it that was buttoned up. Accompany that was his sneakers and a cross necklace around his neck.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "First day of school and you're going like that? You have to show that flower-freak that you're now fine!" Axel said with a grumbled, pushing me towards my bedroom.

He took some clothes and smelled it, which he threw and glared at me.

"This.. is disgusting! Don't you know how to wash your clothes?" Axel asked me as I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, but didn't have no time to do chores," I said matter of fact. Pointing to the chair by the closet. "Clean clothes right here!" He glances at them and takes a few, I follow him to the bathroom which she shoves the clothes into my hands with a smile.

"Go change."

I rolled my eyes, turning around and walked back into the bathroom, checking my hair if it were messed up. I came out wearing dark blue jeans with a skull belt holding them up, a black graphic shirt and a few bracelets around my wrist.

His smile widened, "Perfect. At least you took a shower," He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my apartment and down the steps, almost tripping but we made it outside.

I'm sixteen years old, and he's seventeen. We're both in grade, 11.

"So, anything new happened while I was gone?" I asked, trying to make some conversation so the silence would end. The entire walk to school was about him, and I felt like I knew this Roxas already without meeting him.

"Yeah. I met this kid, he's sooo adorable, I'll tell you all about him!" He squealed, going on and on about this kid name Roxas.

Anti-social, rude, sometimes nice. Deadpan expression and he never says anything without thinking hard about it. Also, he's not gay which Axel is.

"Does he know you like him?" I ask, wondering if this kid actually acknowledge this pyromaniac. But Axel shook his head rapidly. "No and he'll never know!" He said as if he was sure about not saying anything to his crush.

We came to the street of Twilight High, and I saw a blond that was the description of what Axel had told me. "Is that him?" I poked Axel's shoulder, which he glances at him and I could see that Axel turned to mush at the mere sight of him.

"That's him, that's him Dem" He hugged me. I looked again and the blond was talking with a slate haired kid.  
>"Who's he?" I ask, looking at Axel. The red head next to me looked where I was pointing and made a gagging sound.<p>

"He's new too. His name is Zexion, but everyone calls him the Blue rose. The guy is anti-social but really smart, he barely talks or interacts with any but Roxas. Also, he smells like roses or some sort of perfume."

"Roses? What do you mean?" I wonder, my eyes going back to him. His hair was a dark blue, one eye was showing while the other was hidden by his hair covering it. He was pale and had a very bored expression on his face.

Roxas and Zexion didn't seem to be smiling, and once they were done talking they parted ways.

"Let's go to class before we're late!" Axel said as he grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the school.

When I got my schedule, my first was with Axel which made him pretty much happy. When we entered our class I saw him again, Zexion. He was sitting in the back looking at a book, he reminded me of a emo kid but something strange was about it that made me think he didn't fit in that category.

I followed Axel to the other side of the class, when the teacher entered and started to teach. After awhile the bell rang, I hadn't realized an entire hour went by. My eyes were fixed on Zexion, mysterious with the same expression.

When I was about to leave the teacher had stopped me at the door while everyone rushed by. "You're Demyx right?" He asked, I replied with a nod. "You were gone an entire semester so we got you a tutor so you can catch up."

That's when he came in front of me, his eye staring at me.

"This is Zexion, he'll be your tutor!" The man told me, I simply nodded.

"I must be going to my class. Meet me in the library after school!" Zexion spoke up as if he had authority against me, but then again he is my tutor and I need him to help me pass.

Axel and I have different classes for the rest of the morning. While I was walking down the hallway I saw a pink-haired coming towards me, so I bolted down another hall and left school.

After I came back to meet with Zexion.

I entered the library and saw him stacking a few books. "What took you so long?" Zexion hadn't even looked up when I came towards him. How did he know I was there?  
>"I.. had to go home, And get some ... pills!" I said nervously, he didn't seem to care either way, only that I came.<p>

"Sit" He demanded, I shrugged and sat down as commanded. He pushed a English book towards me and a few pieces of paper with a pencil.

Then Zexion sat down, he fixed his eye at me. "What kind of pills?" He automatically asked me, I stayed silent though.

"You don't need to lie, If you skipped that's fine," He stated, then he started to go through the books. Just because I was late doesn't mean I was skipping which I was.

A certian question had been bugging me for awhile. Setting my pencil down and I inhaled.

"Why do people call you the Blue Rose?" I blurted out. My heart beated faster but I felt a little annoyed at myself for asking. He glanced at me with that same deadpan expression, also he wasn't insulted in anyway.

"Blue... rose? Uhh.. didn't your red friend already told you about that?" Zexion went back to piling some of the books and papers, I didn't understand what he meant by that, did he knew me and Axel were watching him earlier today?

"He told me a bit but I want to know from you," I confessed half-heartdly.

I leaned back into my chair and just stared at him. He had such smooth flawless skin, I have never seen anyone like him before.

"Why do you hide one eye?" I asked him, again Zexion glanced at me and raised his eyebrow.

"My hair hides my eye, not like I style my hair, I just let it be." He replied, and I don't quite get it, it was like he was trying to change the subject away from his eye.

After that we stopped talking about it, he explained a few things with such a logical sense. Slowly and presice, that I got it and finished a few pages that would have taken my weeks to get. I grabbed my books and sweater, and was about to leave until I heard Zexion's voice.

"I have something to do after school, so do you want to meet up at lunch?" He asked me.

"Lunch," I replied and he nodded, looking away and at his books again. But when I was leaving, I smelled what the rumors had said, they were true about it also, the last remaining scent was roses, pure delicate roses swiftly in the air.

When I left the school, I saw Axel and Roxas across the street. I went up to them and Axel turned around, he looked annoyed.

"Finally! Why haven't you answered my texts?" Axel asked, I shrugged and took out my phone; thing is this wasn't my phone.

"Uhh. I don't have it. I think me and Zexion switched phones" I muttered, looking at the blue LG Rumor.

"Really? Call your phone and tell him to give it back" Axel said as if he has a strong dislike to Zexion, the blond who is Roxas came towards me, I noticed he's very short than me and Axel.

I dialed my phone and put it on speaker.

_::Hello? Demyx?::_ Zexion answered.

"Hey. Can I have my phone back?" I asked him, not wanting to sound mean but It came across like it. Which I got a glare from Roxas.

_::Uhh...::_

"How about Lunch, if you're busy right now." I decided, not wanting this to be awkward.

_::Y-yeah! Lunch! Cya::_ Then he hung up, Axel and Roxas are fighting over something simple.

"Just go pipsqueak" Axel yelled impatiently.

"I don't want to get trampled by someone so fricken tall!" The blond yelled back, I rolled my eyes and left them alone.

When I came back to my apartment, I laid down on my couch and slowly wondered how come I even go back to school. Even if it were Axel that begged, I could easily keep on saying no.

I fell asleep while thinking about it, exhausted of the days annoyance.

**.:Flashback/Dream:.**

_His hand touched my cheek, as tears ran down my face, my heart hurt more than it ever did before._

_"Did you seriously think I could care for someone so stupid as yourself? Love is a shameless tool!" The man in front of me spoke with such disgust as his hand smacked me across the face, he smiled and laughed._

_"And it makes others shameless!" He says as another slap hit my cheek._

**.:End of Flashback/Dream:.**

When I woke up, everything felt painful. I stared helplessly at the ceiling while my heart squeezed the life out of me, thumping hard and fast but it felt like it was being stabbed by a knife. Over and over again, I clutched my shirt as I tightly closed my eyes again.

"Damn!" I mutter, clenching my teeth together.

I couldn't get him from my head. I looked at the time it was 5 already. I got up from the couch, wiping the tears away, I decided to leave, I slipped my shoes on.

I left my apartment, locking the door and quickly running down the stairs. When the fresh air hit me in the face, I breathed in, staring at the sky that slowly darkened. I headed down the street, hands in my pockets as the cold air rushed by and I shivered.

There was this library, secluded. I loved it there, and the books also. My favorite genre were comedy and horror. When I entered the building, I looked around, a few people occupied the library.

I ran up the stairs and went to my normal selection, but I heard something. It was soft, magical and beauitful at the same time. Someone was playing a piano in the back room, I walked over to the door which was locked so I looked through the window and saw someone was playing the piano. Except I couldn't see who they were.

"Demyx?" I turned and saw the librarian. Aerith Gainsborogh. Brown long hair, green eyes and a pink and white dress.

"Uhh.. Heyy," I say innocently with a smile, the music had stopped. I spun around and looked through the window, no one was there anymore.

"Who was playing the piano?" I asked her, she looked in and shrugged. "I don't really know. Maybe the owners son was in here, I forgot his name, he comes in time to time to play the piano." She said.

"Anyways, are you here for books?"

I nod. "Yeah, actually I am," I say with a sigh. To bad I didn't know who it was who was playing the piano, I would've asked who played it.

Now the music was stuck in my head.

_Next day. 12:16pm. -_

I came into the library and only saw Zexion, most people would come in here for the computers. Oh wells. I placed his phone on the table.

He also placed my phone down but I noticed it was scratched up, picking it up quickly. "What did you do to it? Throw it against the wall a few times?" I asked him horrified, he gave me a skeptical look.

"I may not look it but I'm sorta ...clumsy." He grumbled.

"Your a klutz! Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked him abit faster but heard him sigh.

"Most guys aren't clumsy" He told me as he gave me a pencil.

"So, should've gave me a warning!" I muttered sadly, then he passed me his phone, I looked at it a few times. "Have it." I took it from him and was more confused.

"Why?"

"I can buy a new one later on today, not like its a problem," I exasperated, I looked at his phone. Feeling sort've confused by this, but I shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Are you rich?" I asked out of nowhere. This time I felt bad for asking, he glanced at me though and stopped writing.

"Some what," He said as if he didn't know if he were rich or not. At least he's not some snobby brat,

We went back to whatever we were doing, I was stuck at a part on math and asked for his help. He came around the table but he tripped on the leg and fell on me, making me fall off the chair and on the floor. We both groaned out of pain.

I opened my eyes and noticed some blue hair in my face. "Oww...S-sorry Demyx!" He mumbled the apology, and when we both looked at each other. Our faces were inches apart and both of us gasped.

"Well, well lookie this Roxy!" I heard a irritating voice coming close as giggling joined in. "Now isn't that naughty!" More giggling.

Looking up at Axel and Roxas, Zexion scrambled off of me with a slight smile as he helped me up. "Now I know what you mean about being a kutz," I commented which he stepped partly away from me as if he hates physical contact.

"What are you two doing in here? The library is only for studying only," Zexion demanded to Axel and Roxas, they both glanded at him. Roxas stepped forward, as Zexion backed up, his hands touching the table as Roxas slyly smiled.

"Come on Zexi, give us a break for once," Roxas touched the side of Zexion's cheek, Zexion stopped talking and they both looked at each other. I turned to Axel who was glaring at them.

"Thought you weren't gay!" Axel yelled out, which made Roxas look at him and Zexion was taken back by the comment. I only watched to see what was going to happen.

"I'm not gay!" Zexion said angerily at the comment. Roxas snickered, "I'm not either," He said, striding towards the door, Axel followed right after. Then me and Zexion were left alone in the library again.

"Are.. you gay?" I asked him out of curiousity.

The smell of roses was left behind.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: Hey.<strong>

I have sort've edited.

:) I'll continue editing until I'm done Chapter 6. And I'll continue onto the story. :p

Hope for more Reviews in the future.

No flames or Bashing.


	2. Wither painfully

**Author Notes:**

**Oct.6th/11 ~**

**Editing. **

**Warning:** Mild Swears. Yaoi.

Read and Review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>~ <span>Zexion's POV. <span>~**

I ran, leaving and not even going to my next class. I didn't even know why I was running. Why was I leaving? I saw on the other side of the street was a pink ruffled haired guy, I quickly ran across as well.

"Marluxia!" I called out, he had turned and gave a confused expression before smiling and waving at me. "Hey short-stuff, how's it going?" He asked as I caught up, giving him an innocent glare for his comment.

He was a childhood friend of mine, our fathers met each other and exchanged words of business. Marluxia had always protected me from bullies, even now in high school, we don't hang out like we used too but he does tell everyone to leave me alone. But not in the 'rude' way of course.

"Daddy not home?" He mocked sarcastically, I shrugged my shoulders. _'He really didn't have to shove it in my face.'_

"Not as much as I like, but I manage." He ruffled my hair and let out a light laugh.

"Well at least you're doing fine, I got to go, cya later Zexi," He said as he walked towards his group of friends. I sighed as I let my fingers slide through my hair casually, walking again down the street towards home.

Sometimes I would want someone to talk with, at least for a few hours. Surely when I come to school, I'd feel self-concious or uncomfortable but I'd get over it time to time. I never dated either, some girls would try but I'd say the most stupid-ist and rudest thing, then no one would speak to me. I hate that quality of being shy.

_'Are..you gay?'_

I stopped once the question swarmed my mind, squeezing my hands together and biting my lip. Why ask such a silly question? Why with those serious eyes of his.

I continued walking home. Still thinking of the pointless things that comes out of Demyx's mouth, he was a wonder though.

* * *

><p>~ <strong><span>Demyx's P.O.V.<span>** ~

Once I left the library, I felt bad for asking such a personal question to Zexion. I should be more respective to whatever occupation he is, even though I kinda in my stomach when he were gay. I wonder why he got embarrassed about it anyways.

When I turned the corner I saw someone familiar down the hallway. Pink ruffled... blue eyes.. crazy _mature_...laugh...

Marluxia and his friend! They hadn't noticed me yet, I turned quickly and ran back into the library, running over to the back window behind some books. And quickly opened the window. I then pushed in the frame and tried my hardest to fit through.

_'Damn it!'_ I grinded my teeth together as I pushed my way through, when I heard his laugh again I finally got through. Except I fell into some bushes that broke my fall.

I finally picked myself up and ran like hell down the street. Five blocks I counted at the least, when I came to a complete halt I broke down and fell to my knees. Tears running down my face as my heart clenched, it kept beating hard in my chest as I tried to calm my breathing.

Once I got to my feet and wiped the tears from my eyes and face. I felt warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against the persons body tightly as I heard a chuckle in my ear. "Where are you going Dem?" He asked, I rolled my eyes of the question and pulled his arms from my waist. When I turned around to face my intruder who now had a smirk upon his face.

"I'm going home." I replied blandly. I then noticed the red mark upon his face, "Hm. Maybe you should stop stalking the poor kid, you'll have bruises by the end of the week," I softly poked his cheek where the mark was turning purple.

"He hit me, I know he's homosexual, I just got to get it out of him," He squealed like a girl.

Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, I thought he was more skeptical about his relationship with Roxas, friendship don't exactly run clean with Axel, he loves to have someone real close to the heart.

I'm the only real close friend to him, the only one he chooses to hang out with it. I don't know why exactly but Axel is very enduring and hard to say no too.

"Well, I'm heading home. School is boring," I said as I turned around, but Axel put his hand on my shoulder; stopping me from moving.

"School is a bother, but the real issue is Marluxia. Still can't get over him?"

I shook my head, "No." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and continued walking. "I'll see you later, alright." I called out.

I hate this feeling. The feeling of not being able to do anything but watch, to be scared most of the time, to feel my heart beat rapidly without control. I really hate it, I wish it were gone.

I didn't realize it but I was crying.

That's when I decided to run, run home and ignore everyone; ignore that I'm still alive.

My apartment came to view. I shoved the door open and ran up the stairs, the pounding harshly in my ears. When I came to my hallway, I slowly walked to my room and unlocked the door. Once I shut the door, everything was again quiet, except from my panting.

I got up from the floor and stumbled to my bedroom, I took my sweater off and shirt, my shoes were pulled off and thrown to the floor as my body hit the warmth of my bed.

I curled my fingers into the pillow as more sobs escaped my mouth, I cried for almost an entire hour until my eyes started to feel droopy and I fell into a deep slumber.

**X**xx**X**xx**X**xx**X**xx**X** ~ 4:30pm.

From my deep dark slumber I could swear I heard loud harsh banging, I started to stir as I opened my eyes, the banging was louder and louder as I got up from my bed.

Stumbling to the front door where the noise had come from. Once I opened the door to disturbance of my sleep: Zexion and his pile of books in his hands. A frown upon his deadpan expression.

"Finally I was waiting out here for an entire fifteen minutes" He groaned as he walked past me, I shut the door and sighed. "How did you know where I lived?" I wondered uncomfortably at the small teen.

"I asked your friend Axel," He said as he dropped his books on my kitchen table. When he turned around he looked at me and his eyes widened, glancing away, I could see a pink blush dusting across his cheeks.

I looked down and finally realized I didn't have a shirt on, "Uhh.. Don't blame me.. It is my house!" I mumbled; walking back to my room to grab a shirt as Zexion's face remained with that pink-ish blush.

"Why are your eyes.. blood shot?" Zexion asked me as I came back wearing a white v-neck shirt that had black graphic designs.

I shrugged. "It's nothing" I sniffled, he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm here to tutor you by the way. So this isn't a social visit. And just because you skip doesn't mean you can get away from me that easily," He explained as he opened a Science book and then he took out a book called **'Goosebumps.'**

I chuckled. "Didn't take you to read horror, thought you liked Science and Economy or something like that" I bluntly said as I sat down and looked at the Science book, but I felt this uncomfortable chill so I looked up and saw Zexion's face; he looked insulted.

"I do like stuff like that, but.. I also like this" Zexion mumbled as he went back to reading, leaning back into his seat and balancing the two legs of the chair.

It's been silent for ten mintues now. The flipping of Zexion's horror book is pissing me off, the words in the Science book is also pissing me off. And the strange ringing sound in my ears are making me sort of go insane.

I got up and slammed the Science book shut, startling Zexion as his chairs legs fell to the floor again. "I'm going to play music," I muttered. "What kind of music do you have?" Now that made me stop, I tilted my head to look at Zexion deadpan expression again, he was actually coming towards me.

"Horror. Now music? Are you sure you're not a nerd?" I asked him which made Zexion smile. "Surprises count" He commented happily, with a faint smile coming to his pale pink lips.

"And who called me a nerd?" He asked me taken back by the comment, I rolled my eyes. "Oh Zexion.. I don't know... I haven't been to school for an entire semester and been there for 2 and half days.. who do you think called you a nerd?"

Zexion shrugged and looked as if he was trying to think of names. I rolled my eyes and looked at a few CD's that Axel burned for me, it was music that had no lyrics and some of them were recorded by me.

Suddenly Zexion groaned. "I am not a nerd," He said, I glanced at him to see his arms were crossed over his chest and he seems to be pouting. In a sort of cute way.

"Zexion, you're a very uninteresting person," I say with less enthusiasm so it wouldn't sound sarcastic as it is. Zexion though, caught it and huffed, walking back towards his chair. I pressed play on my stereo and the sound of composed music flew through the air.

"Do you play the piano?" I turned to Zexion who was again standing, atonished was written all over his face. I smile and nod, "Yeah. Actually this is recorded." I told him.

"My mother taught me when I was younger she died 3 springs ago" Zexion said as he frowned and his eyes grew dark, I felt sympathy since my own parents died as well.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier" I say walking towards him, I noticed he was slightly confused but at the same time knew what I was talking about. His eyes swarm with deep emotion as he bit his lower lip that somehow made my heart beat a little faster.

We were then in front of each other, I looked down at his pale complextion and that eye that could still time. I wonder about his other eye, the one that is such a mystery.

"And what would that be?" He mutters. "Don't remember?" I touched his cheek as his eye were staring back into mine.

I lifted my free hand to brush his bang from his eye, but quickly my hand was slapped away with a gasp. "Well got to go. Do the assignments I marked on the sticky notes alright," He said nervously as he quickly walked past me.

I grabbed all his things and before he could again run past, I grabbed his arm. He faced me again with his mouth parted and eye widened, I siged though.

"You don't like letting anyone in, do you?" I asked, curiously.

I saw his mouth twitch as he looked away from me, but I hadn't loosened my grip. "It isn't that. I do what I can as well with others," He replied. I wasn't accepting that answer very much, I pulled him closer to me and he was then forced to look again into my eyes, a low gasp from his lips escaped.

"Your a very bad liar" I softened my tone not wanting to scare him off.

He clenched his teeth together as I saw his pale color turn a bright red. "I'm.. not gay,' He quickly said, I released him and he scurried out of my apartment, the door slamming shut and roses filling the air.

"What's so hard with admitting he's not gay?" I ask myself as I clean up the papers he left behind and the books he marked so I would at least finish some things.

The phone Zexion bought me wasn't around anymore and there was a dark blue black berry on the table. Also left behind was a small sticking note.

_'Thought you would like this instead of mine. Brand new. ~Zexion.'_

"He bought me a new phone? Thought he was going to buy his own!"

* * *

><p>~ <strong><span>.Zexion's POV. <span>**~

_'Great now my heart feels fluttering and I have butterflies, but where did I get them from?'_

I was quickly walking down the street, my hands clenched together in fists and I felt light headed. While my body was going through that, I saw someone very familiar.

"Marly," I called out, waving my hand. I also saw Axel who looked twice as angry, he glanced at me in a sort of shock.

"Hey Zex, Where'd you come from?" Marluxia asked me, Axel was flickering his metallic lighter in his hand as if it were a stress ball.

"Tutoring someone. Why are you here?" I asked, wondering what was going on between Marluxia and Axel. They were both pissed off, sure Marly didn't seem like it, but he was too calm to be talking with me. And Axel is giving it away that they were arguing about something.

"No reason Zex" He ruffled my hair, I saw his mouth twitch as if he couldn't smile.

"_No reason!_ That's funny you self-absorbed bastard!," Axel growled at the guy, sure I wasn't fond of Marluxia but Axel didn't have to go ballistic, at least with the name calling.

"You're were at-" Marluxia had punched Axel in the face before he finished his sentence. I watched Axel as he fell to the ground, a groan muttered through his lips as Marluxia smiled sadistically. He hangs out with Larxene too much.

Before Marluxia could do anymore damage; I got inbetween them. "Hey, you didn't have to punch him," I tell Marluxia who stopped, he gave me a wierd smile as if he were happy I got in the way.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone for now. I'll even leave Demyx as well, but I know that kid wants to talk with me," Marluxia said mostly to Axel, he turned away and left as I sighed and looked at Axel.

I wondered who would give someone the nickname of _Demy_, but I guess since Demyx at times acts like a child he fits it.

Axel was rubbing his cheek where Marluxia had hit him, "How does Demyx know Marluxia?" I asked, reaching my hand out for Axel to take, he did as I helped him to his feet.

"How do you know Marluxia?" He wondered suspiciously, his eyes narrowing

"Childhood friend. You?" I say easily, glancing at the tall red-head. He was shocked, but I didn't think of it as much.

"Marluxia dated Demyx and broke the guys heart." He groaned as he now stood in front of me with a very dark glare, Axel's very tall and evil like.

It was a long awkward silence until the guy started to laugh,"I can't believe your friends with that bastard!"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't, everyone should know Marluxia isn't looking for love, he isn't the clingy type. Demyx just picked the wrong guy to look at," I said, Axel was taken back.

He pushed my shoulder hard with his mighty hand, I stumbled back. "Shut up alright, Demyx didn't know that flower freak was like that. He seemed good enough to be god," He mumbled the last bit, I cracked a smile.

"Marly is the exact opposite to god. Next time, tell Demyx to never fall in love with someone he just met." I snickered as I walked past him, he didn't say anything after wards.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Axel's P.O.V.<span>**

I walked into Demyx's apartment, he was laying on his living room floor. I smelled some sort of flowering aroma but realized that Zexion had been here, I still can't believe the rumors were true. It sort of makes me laugh, but to see Demyx lie on his floor; helpless of his broken heart. I can't help but feel sad for the guy so I joined him on the floor.

"I ran in with your ex and your tutor. Both know each other, both know you," I told him in a whisper, not really wanting him to know something like that, he closed his eyes and let out a light sigh.

"Were they close?" He asked silently.

I nodded as I sat up, he did too. The guy looked exhausted. "Childhood friends. Zexion told me to tell you, **'**Never to fall inlove with someone you just met.**'**"

He tilited his head and raised his eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his face. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked in a cracked voice.

I looked around his apartment, the blinds were hiding the sun and the entire apartment was darkened, the music from his stereo played innocently softly. No wonder he's depressed, he's in such a sad enviroment.

"You really need to change this entire apartment," I scanned the place. Demyx got up and escaped into the kitchen. "I'll do it when my heart is going to start beating again."

"Okay," Not totally convinced but oh wells. I sat on the couch as he came back, passing me a can of pepsi.

"There's a party tonight. Want to go?" I asked, smirking.

"Party?" He asked, confused since it was a school night. "Yeah, you've been out of school for a semester, probably stuck here crying your eyes out. It's time to let go and party~" I took a sip of the pepsi, and saw him nod.

"Sure, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes:<span>**

Okay I sorta edited.

**Reviews are appreciated.** _NO flames please._


	3. Confession

**Author Notes:**

~ **Oct. 7th/11**. Editing.

I'm sorry that Demyx is sooo sad and depressing. Lol. Won't last long though. :)

**Warning:** Yaoi. BoyxBoy.

**Read and Review please.**

**_No Flames or Bashing._**

* * *

><p><span>Demyx's P.O.V.<span> _12:20pm. Week later. Wed._

I was lost in my thought about him, whenever he came to mind I would cry. I would try my hardest to forget but I can't, even though my heart would just burst. Axel hasn't been around, says he loves to chase Roxas and I always wonder when Roxas well give in.

I rolled over onto my side as I tugged my blankets closer to my chest. _'Why did he have to hurt me? Whats the point of it?'_

I was skipping school again cause of him, he was there everyday and every minute. I hated seeing him cause he put so much stress and pain on me, even without doing anything. His laugh and his words her more then anything, even when he lightly kisses Larxene; what a bitch.

Zexion has been calling and texting, he's pissed I have missed so much school. Even when he tries to come over I wouldn't open the door, Axel would deny opening it either.

I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow and turned it on, noticing a lot of text messages and phone calls from... Zexion.

**~Why aren't yu at school?**

5 minutes after.

**~Why aren't you texting me back?**

1 minute.

**~Answer me!**

30 seconds after.

**~Fine, at lunch I'm coming over. ****You better be awake or I'm breaking the door.**

That was from this morning, I was awake around 7:30 but didn't bother getting up from bed. Too comfortable where my heart lay instead of school, suffocating and-

Someone had kicked my front door. I let out a sigh as I got up, knowing who it is anyways.

They had walked into my house, "Demyx? Are you awake?" It was Zexion.

"Who's Demyx? I thought we're going to get coffee?" I heard another voice, I looked around the corner to see him. Zexion and someone next to him that was practically knew, somehow he seemed familiar.

Black spiky hair, yellow eyes. Black jeans with a chain on his right side, a black sweater with a dark blue shirt underneath, the zipper was pulled down half way and he held a black and red skateboard with a yellow eye in the middle.

"That's Demyx," Zexion walked towards me, I had no shirt on yet again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, Zexion shook his head and gave me his small rare warm smiles. "I told you I was coming over, by the way. I'm also tutoring him" Zexion meant the one that was looking around my apartment.

"Nice place. Names Vanitas," The guy said, I smiled and nodded. "I'm.. obviously Demyx."

Zexion went into my bedroom and threw me a white shirt that had a moogle and sea salt ice cream on it, I smiled and put it on.

"I guess I can make you two study for an hour then we can go out for coffee," Zexion walked over to my table and placed his books down onto it, I sighed and noticed Vanitas groaned.

I have a feeling we were thinking the same thing. _'Lets time him up and go for coffee.'_ Before I could inniate this plan my front door opened, hitting Vanitas and making the poor kid stumble over, when he turned he glared at Axel.

"Hey watch where your going!" He growled, but Axel smirked and ruffled Vanitas's hair, Roxas came walking from behind Axel and went straight over to Zexion.

"Sorry, Shorty didn't see you there," Axel said, I had to chuckle then I noticed that Vanitas was to Axel's chin. Glancing over to Zexion and Roxas, Zexion was abit taller than Roxas, so it seems Vanitas and Roxas are almost the same height. Weird.

Axel ignored Vanitas's murderous atmosphere and came over to me, patting my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Skipping school. Demyx, thats bad," He waved his finger in my face as if I were a toddler.

"When are you going to learn my son!" He said in a deep voice and he burst out laughing, looks like someone's exploding from to much love, I blame Roxas.

Axel turned around, "Vani. Thought you were with your girlfriend," He asked, I noticed Vanitas's was sitting on my couch and feet on my coffee table. I ignored the feeling of kicking him so I joined in with Axel next to the black haired one.

He still had that glare,"She said something about.._ 'We need a break!'_ I don't get girls, can't they just say they need 5 minutes or something?" He went on, me and Axel looked at each other, I also saw Zexion face-palm himself and Roxas shaking his head.

"Is she your first girlfriend?" Axel asked Vanitas who scooted away from the red-head. "No, I had girlfriends before. Aqua's the longest relationship I ever been with," He said, I heard him groan again.

"Well.. your pathetic, I'm saying that with love!" Axel pulled Vanitas into a hug, and we all groaned.

I wondered how Axel met Vanitas anyways, they both seem calm and comfortable with each other.

Vanitas pushed Axel away and shudders, Axel then chuckles at the other's reaction. "Hmm. Maybe that's why she dumped you. You still can't handle affection," Axel was cruel when he wanted to be.

Vanitas didn't flinch when Axel mentioned _'Aqua dumped him'_, I wonder what's going threw his mind.

Axel poked Vanitas's chest. "Still heartbroken over your last relationship? You gotta let that go, and actually try to feel something with someone else," He said softly, and some reason I felt like he was talking too me.

Vanitas grimace as he slapped Axel's hand away. "What are you five? Stop talking like that."

"He _is_ making a point!" Zexion walked over to Vanitas. "You can't stay hung up on someone that you never loved. Maybe you thought you loved them but.. if it was true love then you'd be with them right now."

Zexion turned to me then looked away quickly. _'Great just great... they're giving me small hints'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious.. About Aqua dumping me?" Vanitas's voice was calm, not angry and he was looking down onto his hands that were on his lap.

"Of course.. that's why she said _'Let's take a break'_ If you care enough for her, you could always try and win her back," Roxas said; finally entering the wierd conversation, never thought I would see the day. Guys giving other guys dating advice.

Vanitas got up and took a deep breath, "Alright then. I'm going to see her and straighten things out," He went walking over to the door as he grabbed the door knob.

"If that doesn't work, try begging," Axel yelled out, Vanitas gave him the finger and left my apartment, I sighed.

"I'll pray for that bastard," Axel laughs lightly, I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Sorry if we took your guys time tutoring," Roxas said and hits Axel's head. "No, it's fine. Vanitas would've gave me some stupid excuse to leave anyways, Demyx should be good enough since you did skip an entire week." He grinned.

Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas's sweater and pulled him towards the door. "I guess we'll see you later, bye" He pulled the blond out the door. Leaving me here with Zexion again. I turned my attention to him, he's was already at my kitchen table. Spreading papers and taking out his pencil

"Uhh. So should we start?" I asked shyly, not exactly knowing why I feel so nervous. He doesn't say anything though so I walk around

"You can do this page alright," He said calmly, I nod and take it, decent math at least it's not Grade.12 math.

A few moments pass and I hated it when the entire room becomes really awkward and uncomfortable, I swear to the heavens that I can't breathe. I look up at Zexion and he's reading another book from the Brother's Grimm, I guess he likes fantasy and strange story telling or something.

"What's your favorite?" I ask him, he lowers the book. "Huh?"

I point at the book. "Your favorite? What's your fav story?"

He looks at the book with disinterest. "Uhh.. I.. don't know. I'm not really interested in the book, just Vanitas recommended it since.._'I'm a nerd'_ I should read stuff that aren't text books," He rolls his eyes, a smile crept up onto my face.

"Does he know you read _'Goosebumps'_" I made my fingers into bunny ears once I said the books name, Zexion chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. I met Vanitas a week after I met you.. I became his tutor two days ago," He explained, his voice went monotone slightly which wasn't good for him.

It was silent again and I smelled that similiar aroma that lingered when ever Zexion was around, sometimes I would be pissed off for just smelling flowers cause they reminded me of _'What's his face'_.

But this.. This was way different and maybe better then 'His' smell.

"Do you wear perfume?" I ask Zexion, he raised his eyebrow and looks insulted.

"What? Is my gender confusing to you? I'm male.. Demyx! I hope you have known this already cause.. really that would be pathetic if you didn't," Zexion's glare was hard and undeceiving, I could feel the mental sharpness of it and shook his head at Zexion's misunderstanding.

"No, no. Of course I know you're a guy. I was just saying since.. you kinda smell like a girl," I finally said, Zexion didn't look amused by my assumption.

"Maybe you should explain different, before I become violent!" Zexion clenched his teeth, I gulped in nervousness.

"You.. uhh.. h-how should..I-I.. s-sayy this?" I was now playing with my fingers, Zexion groaned. "You smell like roses, your entire scent is lingering through my entire apartment, it smells nice and all but your ruining a guys scent and pride!" I said quickly and hoping Zexion wouldn't mind the last part of his sentence, Zexion looked shocked.

Zexion then started to laugh, I never thought someone would laugh at an insult, except Marluxia and Larxene but Zexion was different, maybe he hung out with them to much and he picked this up from them.

"I want to show you something, but you have to keep it a secert," Zexion got up from his chair and put his book down, I also did to wondering what he wanted to show me.

"Okay," I tell him as I grab my sweater and socks, I put my shoes on and we leave the bunch of homework on the table and Zexion leads me somewhere which I'm guessing was Zexion's place.

"Are you going to show me that you love pancakes? Cause I want some right now," I said to Zexion but he only laughs lightly. "No, this well solve your little mystery."

I tilt my head slightly and wondered why he smelled like flowers?

We came to a large mansion, he opened the black gate and walked in, there were some statues that were crumbling in the front, as Zexion took out a few keys and opened the door, the entire place was sort of empty until two men came walking from the 2nd floor both holding small glasses of glowing liquid, and wearing white lab coats.

"Ienzo, why are you here?" The blond man asked, he looked deathly ill with glowing green eyes and long blond hair, there was another man with blond hair and looked defined.

"I can't be?" Zexion asked. "Next time you think of skipping your allowance is going down a few notches," He said and continued walking with the other man and they disappeared in the right room.

"My uncle Vexen and the other is his lab friend Ansem. They're scientists," He informed me, I nodded understanding but the guy did say something rather odd to Zexion.

"He.. uhh. your uncle got your name wrong," I told Zexion, he led me to the back of the mansion and there were a garden with a few flowers but not with the scent Zexion lingered with.

"They called me that nickname when I was younger.. it's an anagram of my own without the 'X'" He said, I tried switching mine around but nothing fit with a simple name, but who'd call they're kid Ienzo?

We then came to a green house, as we entered there was that same smell, that haunting yet sweet scent of.. Roses..

Alot of them were everywhere inside, with different colors.

"My mother.. told me about roses when I was younger.. when she was still around. She also taught me music," He said as he touched a red blooming rose, I looked at them all and it was magnificant, enchanting, lovely and very beautiful.

"You did all this? Tended to them all! That's amazing," I complimented, when I turned to him he was shaking and there was a blush dusting across his cheeks.

"I.. uhh. was always embarrassed about liking flowers. But when I told Marluxia he said it was fine, until I found out he was teased because of liking them so I always kept my green house a secert." He explained as he lored me deeper and I noticed something that gleamed nicely and was bloomed with such a delicate color.

Blue.

"They don't ..exist. I used a special dye, I had tried finding a certain blue rose online, but there aren't any but lavender.: He touched the rose lightly, it reminded me of Zexion.

He was someone so enchanting, his voice was precise when he spoke and Zexion was plain different, maybe some people thought he was a nerd, but when I figured a few tips of Zexion, he was human and simply being himself.

"Unattainable, enchanting and beautiful." I muttered.

**~To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Okay. There were a lot of [ **!** ] So I mostly got rid of some.

:)

Oct.7th/11.

Well, hope something changed.

Review please. :) **No flames or bashing.**


	4. Simple love

**Author Notes:.**

~ I love this pairing. But since it's 7:26AM, you shud all be happy. :)

**Warning:** Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Multple chapters - _Sorry for the annoyance._

Enjoy my ideas and my edit. **Oct. 9th/11**

**Read and Review. Please no flames.**

* * *

><p><em>'Could I be falling for Zexion?'<em>

After Zexion shown me his secret of adoration of roses, I held the strong scent of it for a few hours after since I left his place, knowing so well I wasn't going to tell anyone about it; Zexion was such an interesting person. He made me want to know more and more.

I was heading home, hands in my pockets casually with a simple happy smile on my face. Then I saw a very irriated Axel walking towards me, he plugged his nose as he glared around the area once he stopped in front of me. "What the hell is that smell?" He asked in a funny noise.

"Sorry, I was just at Zexions," I told him; quickly fanning myself and wondering if I got it off of me.

He raised his eyebrow. "Zexions? What were you doing there?" Axel asked then a smug grin came to his lips, I couldn't help but squeak then feel my cheeks warm up that I was acting like such a girl.

"We.. Uh.. Just talked," I stupidly replied, well it was what we were doing anyways. No lie in there for Axel to detect with his mischievous green eyes.

There was the flowers Zexion told me to keep a secret, and he's some what rich, father works around the world or something, mother died and his uncle is a scientist. No, of course nothing interesting about Zexion at all, in my eyes though I see he's a very unique beauty the world has hidden only for me.

"Talked about what?" Axel asked, nudging my side. I pouted at how he was acting, immature. "Losing both your virginities," Now that struck a nerve, I felt my face wash over with heat again, his grin widened and it kinda scared me.

"N-no, we talked about school. Books and our other interests!" I said, he exasperated, placing his fingers on his temple.

"That's it, Gee the both of you are pretty _boring_. Maybe the both of you are made for each other," Axel flaired his arms and walked past me, but my heart took a stab to his rather rude comment, I turned around; glaring at my bestfriends back.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean? Me and Zexion are friends and that's it!" I yelled, Axel kept walking; obviously ignoring me.

I huffed, wanting the last word. "Why are you mad anyways? **Rejected** by Roxas again!" I snapped, but Axel stopped in his tracks as he turned around, clenching his teeth as he stomped back towards me, I had abruptly taken a few steps back in fear he would hit me.

"Oh yeah. Me rejected by the one guy I actually ever liked," He snarled in my face.

Rolling my eyes, "When did you like anyone? You sleep around, thats all you ever do! Thats your fucking defintion for a relationship," I said bluntly and I saw his eye twitch.

I gulped as I knew that Axel could hurt me more than anyone on this stupid planet. "Hey when did this become about me? You're-" I cut him off quickly.

"Uh, maybe when you fucking insulted me!" I pushed him away, not wanting to even be near him. Turning away from him and began to walk again.

"Thats how you deal with things right? Walk away, no fucking wonder Marluxia dumped your ass, you are fucking pathetic!" He yelled but I continued walked, a tear ran down my face as I placed my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't freak out.

I had a lot of restraint to not turn around and run after him and beat the shit out of the fucking snarky red head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Axel's P.O.V.<span>**

I knew he was upset, the way he disappeared pissed me off. His words still rang in my head, I turned around and was about to continue walking myself but I stopped, noticing the one person I really didn't want to see.

He had a smug grin on his face, "Didn't think you guys could fight over things so pathetically," He commented in a bland distastful way. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't like they way he saw what happened.

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered, walking past him but I could hear him following me from behind.

"Why should I?" He asked me, I shut my mouth instead, hating this conversation already. "Go home," I stopped and said to him, I saw him tense up but his grin came alive again.

"Ouch, now your rejecting me," Roxas said before turning around and leaving.

"Stop sending me mix signals," I called out. "Hmph, maybe Demyx is right," He turned but continued walking, instead backwards. "Maybe you do sleep around."

He swiftly turned and also disappeared in the growing mist of autumn.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I wondered.

I felt so bad about what I said to Demyx, I had to talk with him again. Atleast try and settle things before our friendship is ruined, relationships are fucking hard to manage sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Demyx's P.O.V.<span>- Later that day.**

Axel had texted me, millions of times. Telling me how much he was sorry, I had forgiven him already so I told him it was alright. But he wouldn't stop texting me. I turned off my phone, trying to fall asleep in my comfortable bed, blankets tangled while I hugged my pillow.

Unfortantly I couldn't sleep, Zexion plauged me mind. His voice, his words and just everything about me, I loved his scent and grown fond of the flowers.

On the other hand, Marluxia also was on my mind. It ached my heart when I thought of him, but slowly the pain was going away, everyday I'm with Zexion, it seems to cease to exist.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to go and check out the library again. Taking the mass of books next to my bed, while leaving my apartment and heading down the street, I was thinking of some horror books I could show Zexion.

Once I got to the library; I climbed the steps and placed the books on Aerith's counter. I hadn't seen her though, but she poked her head around the corner, she was signaling me to come over to her so I did.

Thats when I heard the wonderous sound of a piano being played, it was beautiful.

"The son came here earlier, you can go in if you want," Aerith whispered, giving me a warm and kind smile as I nodded happily.

I opened the door, inhaling deeply then exhaling as I let the door shut, but it slammed and startled me and the person playing the piano. The music had stopped, I heard shuffling and then _he_ got up.

My eyes widen as we both gasped. "Zex..ion?"

He was as shocked as I was. "Demyx? What are you doing here?" He asked, almost nervously.

"I come here to sign out books.. Regularly," I muttered walking towards him, the sun from the window had shined against him. Giving him such a beautiful contrast with his dark blue hair and pale skin, slim with what he was wearing and the way he was biting his lip.

Once I came a bit closer, his finger was making small circles on the piano's dust, I noticed also a pink-ish color dusting across his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes from me.

"Like I said back at home, my mom taught me to play the piano," He told me,

"Y-Yeah," I muttered, I was now in front of him. My hand reaching - _absentmindly_ - to his bang that was covering his eye. Zexion noticed that, he let out a small gasp and stumbed backwards, his leg hitting the stool he was currently sitting on and falling over with a loud thud.

I slightly panicked. "A-Are you alright?" I asked him, coming to his side on the floor. Zexion had chuckled though, "No, it's my fault. I'm just a bit hesitate of people looking at my eyes," He confessed.

I loved his laugh, it was gentle and calming.

He looked at me once he stopped laughing, a smile came to his lips as he loosely moved his bang from his eye. I gasped at what I saw, his eye was a grey-ish white, then the bang covered his eye again.

"When I was younger I was helping my uncle with his experiments. I was seven at the time and barely remember much, uncle tells me I was being clumsy and the chemicals splashed on me, dripping into one of my eyes and blinding me," He explained, he was laughing all over again.

I helped Zexion to his feet afterwards, cause I really didn't want to sit on the floor and I don't think Zexion would want to either.

I asked him to play so I sat next to him, listening to him play. It was lovely, nice and warm. Once he was done he told me he composed it himself, of course his mother had started it but once she died he completely the piece.

"Your mother would have loved it," I said quietly, he nodded. "I agree," Without thinking of it, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, soft and moist and I liked how he felt.

It was tender like the rose petals in his green house, soft as I leaned in alittle more, but I had pulled away not wanting to get ahead of myself.

"W-what was that for?" Zexion stuttered, I chuckled, leaning to over to his ear,"It's because I like you!" I replied, Zexion then kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled back quickly. "I like you too!"

I was taken back by his boldness, but Zexion was full of surprises.

**[-** TBC **-]**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Hey. Oct.9th/11.

Been lazy to edit the others. But I'll get to it soon! :)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or Bashing please.**


	5. Tenderly broken

**Author Notes:**

Yeah. I edited this. :o Hehe

Warning: Fluff.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames please! :)**

* * *

><p>He walked closer to the green house while it was slowly raining down, not like it was pouring.<p>

Demyx entered the green house, the aroma of flowers hitting him in the face but he go used to that. He looked around quickly, trying to find a clue of Zexion.

"Zexion," He called out in a whisper.

There was a sound in the back area. Sniffles and small whimpers, Demyx swallowed his spit as he walked closer to where the small noises were coming from.

On the cement floor, Zexion was huddled with blue roses in his hands, he was plucking the petals as they fluttered to the ground. Tear beaded at his eyes then popped and streamed down his face.

His cheeks flushed as he trembled lightly.

"Liar?" Petal fell.

"Not a liar," Petal fell.

"Liar," Pulling the last petal off then going on to the next blue rose.

Demyx sighed at the sight of the distressed slate-haired. He hadn't thought Zexion would actually go into_ 'emo mode.'_

"Zexion," I called out, he squeaked when he heard his name which he angerily pulled all the petals off and threw the stem aside. Taking another flower and taking slow breathes.

I walked towards him. "It didn't mean anything."

"Liar," Zexion continued, pulling the petals off slowly, eyes focused on the blue dyed petals.

I took a step. "I'm serious."

"Not a liar," He pulled two off, stubbornly discarding them to the side as well.

"Zexion stop doing that," I asked him, trying my best not to get mad about the petals.

"Liar!" He yelled, this time looking at me, pulling the petals off roughly as he threw the stem at me. Then he calmly grabbed the other flower and continued but I saw a few more tears run down his face.

I got to my knees and crawled two feet from him, which he kept pulling them off with a sullen expression on his face. I wished he could listem at least, not act so stubborn about what happened.

"Can't I explain?" I asked him, in a whisper he shook his head. "No," He pulled off a petal, inhaling lightly then exhaling as another petal met the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Stop acting like this, Marluxia was the one to kiss me, I didn't like it alright," I told him but he continued to take petals off, he sniffled abit.

Zexion glanced at him, his eyes peircing harsh. "Didn't like it? Don't lie to me," Once he said the lie he had pulled a few petals off the flower, "He's your ex, the one that you desperatly loved," Demyx couldn't help but see a pattern about Zexions words and the petals.

"The one you loved," Goodbye petal.

"Maybe you and that sadistic bastard are a good match," Zexion almost growled but how upset he was, he instead broke the flower and took another. Pulling out a few petals, Demyx couldn't help but feel immensly amused by Zexion.

Before Zexion could ruin anymore flowers, Demyx grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap, holding his waist tightly, Zexion trembled of the others presence but gave in.

"Can't stay jealous at someone who I'm not interested in Zexi," I told him.

"J-Jealous?" Zexion pulled away a bit, a deep flush was on his cheeks. There was a louder patting ontop of the green house, looks like the rain is now pouring harder.

"I noticed while you were plucking your roses, it was a funny pattern Zex. I also know you believed me from the start, you're just that kind of person, but jealousy seems to control most of your reasonable senses," Demyx chuckled, patting Zexions head.

Zexion scowled at the others observant reasons. He was still in Demyx's lap which Zexion noticed the blonde was happy about, he was uncontrollably smiling.

He moved a bit to get comfortable, Demyx arm tightened around Zexion's waist. "I would like to sit down," Zexion muttered, diverting his eyes from the others. Demyx chuckled and let him go, Zexion then sat in front of Demyx, but he kept his legs where they were in Demyx's lap.

"You know I love you right?" Demyx asked him.

But Zexion sort of shifted on the ground, feeling the cold mist of the rain, he shook his head though not able to look at Demyx's eyes.

"Uh, no actually. I thought you only liked me," Zexion had said, which Demyx realized what he had said.

"That isn't the point," Demyx said almost in a panic, wanting to change the topic quickly before Zexion asked any questions. "I'm over Marluxia, ever since I met you, I changed. You changed me," He was saying this as he stared in Zexion revealed eye, the other felt nervous at what he just said, a bit happy inside and a little embarrassed.

"I think I changed as well," Zexion said warmly. He knew he did, ever since meeting Demyx, it was something he hadn't thought he would feel, the emotions that stirred his heart was always there. The way Demyx made him feel, he made him feel special.

"Thank you," Zexion murmured, leaning in and placing his lips on Demyx's, a soft reassurance.

Demyx smiled once they parted. "Your welcome.

**[-** TBC **-]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes:<span>**

Now I can keep on writing. It's almost done, two more chapters!

Cyaaa!

**Reviews are appreciated, No flames. Or bashing.**


	6. Appreciative thorns of love

**Author Notes:**

_It has been awhile hasn't it? LOL. Sorry for the delay. :S_

_Anyways, I've tried to write this out the way I saw it, it might not have much description.. though. LOL._

_I'll try my best._

_BTW. This is the last chapter of Blue Rose._

_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

A week after they saw eachother, and made up they never left each other's side, they loved the company they had with each other and no one dared to mess it up for them. Zexion still tended to his flowers and Demyx brought him happiness to the dull life, Zexion still thought of that day inside the green house when Demyx said he loved him.

Sure it was by accident, but he knew Demyx meant it. He remembered when his heart beated, feeling his pulse rapidly move made him happy, so happy he knew he forgave Demyx at that very moment.

Zexion was at his own house with his uncle who was still working in the lab, Zexion was currently moving a few things around in the house because he thought maybe it was a good thing to change.

To be different instead of the same dull person, or dull environment.

Sighing when he was finished moving a large table in the middle of the room, placing a small white fabric with different designs in the middle of the table, the next thing he was ready to place on the table was a dark green vase with a rose as the design and it's thorns all around it.

Inside the vase of course was dark red roses, he placed the vase of roses in the middle and gave a decent smile to it, moving a bit of his fringe to the side, while he was basking in his happiness.

The doorbell rang, he turned and walked towards the door.

When he had opened it, he was welcomed by his boyfriend with a pleasent smile on his face that moved his own pink lips into a curve.

"Hey Dem, took you long enough," He lightly teased, Demyx shrugged his shoulders and passed him a bag. Zexion took it with great interest and looked inside to see a bunch of candies.

Demyx was the only one to know he had a sweet tooth, he absolutely loved candy.

"Thanks." He murmured as he took a piece of a sour candy and chewed on it. Demyx nodded as he looked at the table and the roses.

"Your welcome Zexi," Demyx cheerfully replied, turning around to face his smaller boyfriend. "Were you busy all day?" He asked, Zexion's eyes shifted to the table and gave Demyx a nod.

"Not really. But yeah, I changed a few things in the foyer and the living room area, as well my own room, also I'm taking your advice about the flowers." Zexion said as he moved towards the vase of flowers.

"Really?" Demyx asked excitedly, a sparkle in his eyes. He remembered their decent conversation from a few days ago after being sick from being outside in the rain for a long time.

"Yepp. Uncle Vexen said he would help as well with arranging the flower shop. He had contacted a women named Aerith to help as well, since she has a thing for flowers. She's coming over in two days from Midgar," He informed, feeling a shiver of happiness inside.

Suddenly Zexion felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves lightly around his shoulders, "That's great Zexion." He heard the whisper and felt the nice warm breathe against his skin, Demyx's chin sat on Zexion soft blue hair comfortably.

"Yeah.."

They stayed like that for awhile until Zexion remembered something that tinted his face a light dusty pink on his cheeks, he moved from Demyx's embrace that made the other frown.

Zexion pulled out a rose and turned around, handing Demyx the flower.

"Demyx.. I.. uh.." He stuttered, becoming undeniably shy.

Demyx moved forward, touching Zexion's hand and the stem.

"What is it Zexion?"

Zexion's blue eye turned up and stared into the other pair of light blue eyes, then a smile of love and appreciation came onto Zexion's face.

"I l-love you Demyx. I really do." He confessed, still smiling and not looking away from the stunned face of his boyfriends.

Demyx chuckled, pulling Zexion into another embrace. "I love you too silly."

Leaning in, he tilted Zexion head upwards. "I'll always and forever love you, my blue infamous rose." With that Zexion couldn't help but laugh, but silence by Demyx's lips.

...

Without really knowing it.

Someone was watching them.

"Get a room... Or get out!" Vexen yelled from the staircase, Demyx and Zexion's face turned a darker red while the elder man started to laugh and left them alone to be together.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

_Oh god. I'm finally done. :\ lmfao._

_I've been waiting for this in months. ahaha. I just had insane writers block. -.-_

_I hoped you enjoyed Blue Rose. I edited some of the chapters. Maybe most of them.._

_aha._

**Last Reviews are appreciative. No flames please. :)**


End file.
